MizuTori's IzuMomo Week
by MizuToriFFN
Summary: Thanks to TheKitsune on AO3 for setting IzuMomo Week up. Here are the prompts that are finished. (I am behind. Got busy) Day 1: Cuddles Day2: Quirk Swap Day 3: Snow Day. Day 4: Encouragement/Doubt. Day 5: Holiday Traditions
1. Chapter 1

There are certain things that make a man feel less like a man. While yes, the standards for what exactly is manly and what isn't is completely subjective. But, there are just some things that feel a little weird. It all depends on the situation.

Like cuddling for instance.

Cuddling could be like a dance. There are male roles and female roles. Men commonly lead a dance unless the female actually knows how to dance the guy doesn't. And in cuddling, men are usually the "Holder" instead of the "Holdie". Both participants in cuddling both hold the other, but men are usually what blankets around their smaller partner. Their chest or shoulder acts as a pillow of sorts while they wrap their arms around their companion.

Or in bed, the guy is usually big spoon with the female the little spoon. All of this was how Izuku's cuddling times with his girlfriend usually went.

...Usually.

But, Izuku also had to remember that his girlfriend was Momo.

Momo Yaoyorozu. The girl that was taller than he was. So, sometimes Izuku turned into the letter instead of the envelope.

Izuku could've sworn that he fell asleep as big spoon. But, lo and behold, here he was at one in the morning in his girlfriend's room with Momo wrapped around his body with her front pressed against his back and her face in his hair.

It wasn't that men couldn't be little spoon. He was sure plenty liked it. It was just that one: 90% of the time he was big spoon. So this made it odd. And two: Izuku already had confidence issues due to his past, and being a man was something he never felt like he did.

At least it wasn't like the time he had to sit in Momo's lap.

**(1 Month Ago)**

"I am not sitting there."

"Me neither."

"Nope."

Class 1-A piled into their bus for a special field trip, only to discover that one of the seats was...off. Apparently, the last class to use the bus had someone with a slime related quirk. And now the seat was covered in an unknown goop. But, that meant there were only 19 seats left on the bus.

"Alright! I have a solution!" Kaminari walked ahead if the class down the bus isle and turned back to gaze upon his classmates. They all awaited his answer. "...Every man for himself!" He shoved Mina down and caused her to topple into others. Denki jumped over chairs to land a window seat.

Izuku did his best to help those who had fallen down up, while the rest rushed for a seat. He finally helped up the last person, which turned out to be Mina herself. "Hey, thanks Midori. Now this is going to make me feel really bad."

"Hm? What wi-" Mina suddenly rushed to the last remaining seat and took it. "...Oh." Izuku slowly turned his head to look at the slime chair.

'_...Yeah, no.'_

Izuku scanned the bus and found his girlfriend Momo. He walked back there to see Kyouka sitting next to her. "I'm not sitting in that chair dude. Sorry."

"Oh no, I wasn't going to ask that of you. I was actually going to ask Momo, uh...w-would you mind i-if you just uh...i-if I-"

"If I just sat in your lap?" She said, saving him the embarrassment. "Oh course, that's alright. Here let me just-"

Aizawa suddenly burst through the bus doors and shoved the keys into the ignition. "Come on! Come on!"

"ERASER!~" Outside the bus, Ms. Joke was knocking on the door. "Oh it wouldn't be all that bad! Just one date!"

"NEVER!" Shouta slammed on the gas and sped off. The jolt forward caused Izuku to fall back into his girlfriend's lap.

"O-Oh, sorry. Let me-"

"Stay in your seats!"

"But Mr. Aizawa I-"

"Problem Child, if you don't stay seated you'll get hurt. This won't stop her and if you're still standing whenever she returns, you'll hurt yourself when I speed up."

_*Honk!* *Honk!* _Behind the bus was a vehicle reminiscent of a close car, Emi at the wheel.

Aizawa's eyes widened. "Road safety laws prepared to be ignored!"

At that point, Izuku had no choice. Momo wrapped her arms around his waist and he was stuck there. He could hear Mineta, Sero, and Denki snickering at him the entire time.

**(Present)**

What the real worst part of it however, was the fact that he had absolutely nothing to complain about. He had an absolutely gorgeous girlfriend who he loved and she loved him back. She loved cuddling just as much as he did. And being little spoon... actually felt nice.

Something just felt off. Maybe it was the lack of something to hold. Being held was great, but holding something was even better in his opinion. His favorite cuddling method was when they both faced one another just held to the other while burying their faces in their partner's hair or the crook of their neck.

But, Momo held on tight when she slept. There was no turning around unless he wanted to disturb her sleep.

If he could just get something to hold onto.

_*Creeeaak*_

Izuku lifted his head and looked at the door to the room. Standing in the doorway was a very small silhouette with a tiny little horn sticking out the right side. "Eri?" Izuku whispered.

The door closed and Izuku heard the padding of small feet come towards the bed. The mattress suddenly dipped as Izuku's eyes readjusted to the darkness, Eri appeared in front of him on her knees with tears in her eyes. "Papa?"

That was all he needed. No explanation required. Nightmares still and probably would continue to plague Eri's mind for a long time. But now she had her parents to save her. Izuku lifted up his right hand and pressed it to Eri's arms. His rough and scarred hands alongside her tortured arms. "We're here Eri. He's never going to hurt you again. Now come here."

This was a win-win. He got to save Eri from her nightmares, and he got something to hold. It was all coming together. Izuku opened his arms for Eri to enter…

...Only for her to crawl over him, wedge herself between him and Momo, and then wrap her little arms around his torso.

_'Oh you've gotta be kidding me.'_

"Nightlight please." Izuku pursed his lips and accepted his fate. He ever so slightly pulled the smallest drop of One For All he could, causing his body to dimly glow. Eri snuggled her face into Izuku's back. Momo tightened her grip around her little family and nestled her face into the top of Eri's head in her sleep.

Izuku grabbed his phone off of the bedside table and activated the camera. He turned the view around to have the camera look back at him, and he viewed the sight of the two most important women in his life holding him.

"You know...I should be little spoon more often."


	2. Quirk Swap

Out of all times.

Out of all times for Izuku to suddenly lose his quirk, it just had to be during a villain attack. The flames of the forest grew higher as villains overtook the training camp. It was just Izuku's luck that the league managed to snag a quirk swapping villain.

And it also just so happened that he and Momo were hit by said quirk.

Izuku knew One For All couldn't be stolen, but apparently "swapped" somehow fell out of that category.

Momo rubbed her temples as she got on her knees. She felt funny. Yet... Powerful. She raised her head to look over to Izuku on the ground near her. "Izuku! Are you alright!?" Momo helped him up and cradled his head. She cupped his cheeks and looked over his injuries. She was happy to have found none.

The act would seem intimate to most, and to Izuku it definitely would have been far out of his comfort zone a couple of months ago. But, the two had become much closer since the beginning of the school year.

While Izuku wasn't the Class President for long, the short time he was the President he had talked to Momo. At first, it was simply to talk about the things they could do as the class representatives. But, it eventually turned into actual conversation.

The two found common interests and became fascinated with one another. Izuku was flabbergasted by Momo's genius and beauty and Momo was endeared by Izuku's shyness and heroic nature (and obsession).

Even after Izuku gave the position to Iida, the two continued their friendship and it grew stronger by the day. Soon she was Izuku's closest friend, and vice versa. And their friendship began to evolve into something more, even if neither would admit it yet. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. But, uh…" Izuku lifted his hand to see the familiar blue glow of Momo's creation quirk appear on his palms.

"We have a problem."

…

"Where are we going?"

"This is where Kota's secret hideout is! He has to be here!" The duo ran through the forest towards the child's hideout. They had made it back to Mandalay, but she asked Izuku to find Kota and keep him safe. And there was no way Momo would let him go off by himself.

She also didn't want Izuku to stop holding her hand. So, she was along for the ride no matter what.

They emerged from the treeline and arrived at the cliffside. Kota was face to face with a giant, masculine man. Izuku's eyes widened. Being a hero nerd also involved knowing villains. And this one was no small fry.

"...Muscular." The villain raised his fist to slam it down onto Kota. "NO!" Izuku jumped forward, but immediately tumbled to the ground. Oh, right. He didn't have One For All anymore. "KOTA GET OUT OF THE WA-!"

*_**WHOOSH***_

A strong gust of wind erupted next to Izuku, and Momo was suddenly gone. Muscular's fist connected with nothing but the ground. "What the-?"

All eyes turned to look behind the villain to see Momo holding Kota, and her right leg freshly broken. She seethed in pain. This was what Izuku felt all the time!?

Muscular chuckled, "Well who do we have here? Another little hero trying to help."

"Leave them alone!"

The blonde whipped around to Izuku. "Two of them!? Now this really is my lucky day! Now I get to kill all three of you!"

"You won't be killing anyone!" Izuku stood his ground, hiding his terror. He was completely defenseless. He was essentially quirkless again. Momo had all of her chemical compositions and formulas memorized, and Izuku knew none of them.

...Well, he knew one.

Izuku was Momo's main support after her loss at the Sports Festival. And that meant boosting her in all situations, including their final exams. When he saw her take down Aizawa, he immediately began gushing about it to her. She explained how she created a specific object.

Izuku's hand began to glow as he desperately hoped that he was remembering the formula correctly.

Muscular smiled wickedly, "No one eh? How about I prove you wrong and kill you first!" Muscular shot forwards towards Izuku.

Momo's heart stopped, "No!"

"Show me your blood her-..." Muscular stopped in his tracks mere inches from Izuku. The boy was holding a Russian nesting doll right up to the villains face. Muscular didn't stop out of fear. He stopped out of confusion. "Wha-...What the fuck are you doing?"

"This." The doll popped open to reveal a flashbang.

_*__**POP***_

Muscular's only eye was completely blinded and he stumbled back. "MOMO ATTACK HIM!"

The teen girl realized that Izuku had given her the perfect opening and jumped up using her only good leg. _'This is going to hurt.' _Muscular didn't put up any defenses, for he didn't hear Izuku's command. His ears were ringing heavily from the flashbang. She tugged on the new power in her as hard as she could. The muscles in her right arm tightened beyond belief. It felt like her arm was going to explode.

"SMASH!" Her fist rocketed into the villain's unprotected face, and shot him off like a bullet into the mountainside. As the dust cleared, his body laid limp against the rocks completely out cold. "... I've always wanted to say that." She turned to Izuku. "Now if you'll excuse me...OW!" She cradled her completely broken arm and fell to the ground. Izuku rushed to her side and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Oh crap, we have to get you back to the lodge." Izuku pulled off his shirt and ripped it in half, not without Momo blushing profusely. He wrapped one half around her arm and the other around her leg. "S-Sorry, I don't know how to create casts."

"It's pretty simple. All you need is... You know what, not the time." The duo turned back to a crying Kota.

Izuku picked Momo up bridal style, and crouched down in front of Kota. "C'mon, get on my back. I'll get you back to Mandal-AH!" Izuku was suddenly grabbed by the head and thrown, along with Momo, to the side. Muscular once again stood tall, but with a bruised and blood cheek and mouth and missing teeth.

"Not bad kids! Although, from what I can remember from the festival I thought Midoriya had the strength quirk. Oh well. You're both going to die anyway, so what does it matter?" His muscles began multiplying tenfold.

Izuku got onto his knees, and helped Momo up as well. He was out of ideas. He couldn't create anything else. He didn't know how. "Izuku, when it hits, take Kota and run."

"What? What do yo-...Wait! No! Momo don't-!"

"I'm happy our quirks were swapped. I wouldn't have wanted you to feel this pain anyway."

"Momo please!" Momo used her good hand to cup Izuku's cheek.

"One more thing." Their lips collided, even if only for a brief few seconds. She stood and faced Muscular. The villain simply laughed and shot forward.

"SMAAASH!" Momo collided her good hand with Muscular's large mass and sent out shockwaves of force and lightning. Pain erupted throughout her arm. Blood already began bursting out of the limb. "Run Izuku! Take Kota and leave!"

Izuku couldn't move. He couldn't just leave her here. She didn't know how to control this power. And her pain tolerance for it was much weaker compared to Izuku who had broken his bones on a near weekly basis. He especially couldn't leave her after that kiss. If only he could...wait…

Kiss.

Izuku licked his lips and felt moisture that wasn't his own. Momo's saliva. He swallowed it and yelled to Momo, who was buckling under Muscular. "Momo! I need you to want me to have my power back!"

"Nrgh! What!?"

"Do you want me to have my powers back!?"

"THIS REALLY ISN'T THE TIME!"

"JUST TELL ME!"

She was confused entirely, but she answered honestly. "YES! I DO!"

Izuku grasped and tugged for the familiar sensation of One For All. He knew the DNA transfer was supposed to take awhile. But, he was already a vessel of One For All. It was already familiar with his body. Maybe the process could be sped up.

...If it was even possible for the quirk to be passed back to a past user, Izuku would just have to hope and pray.

Izuku rushed forward and watched as everything went into slow motion. The feeling of fire and lightning burst into his veins and cells. He reeled his arm back and rocketed forward into Muscular. "100% DETROIT SMAAASH!"

His fist collided alongside Momo's. The sheer and sudden power pushed Muscular back by the second. He was losing his ground, and he had no way to stop it. Momo looked over to her partner in shock. "Izuku!? How did you-?"

"I'll explain later! Let's finish it!"

Izuku flung out his fingers, "DELAWARE!"

Both pulled their fists back, "DETROIT!"

Simultaneously they shot their fists forward into Muscular. "SMAAAAAAAAASH!"

The villain was completely overpowered. His muscles shot apart and the couple's fists slammed into his unprotected head. He flew through rocks and into the mountain. This time, he was completely down for the count.

The teens slumped to the ground in exhaustion. Momo looked over to Izuku, "So your power…?"

"So that kiss?"

"Uh?" They both turned and saw Kota.

"Don't worry. We didn't forget you. Let's get you back to camp." Izuku stood back up. "Let's try this again." Kota hopped onto Izuku's back, and Izuku held up Momo to his side with his good arm. He had only just realized that the power and impact of her attack had ripped off half of her shirt, revealing a red bra. "Oh sweet Jesus."

"What?"

"N-Nothing!"

…

It was over.

Katsuki was gone, half of the class was unconscious or injured, and Ragdoll was also missing.

The only good things to come out of it all was that no one was dead, as far as they knew, and a few villains were luckily caught. Muscular did eventually come to. But, once he stumbled his way through the forest still injured, Aizawa had simply deactivated his quirk. He was taken fairly quickly after that. Some creepy guy with blade teeth, and a school kid were also caught. And finally, the quirk swapper. The police made him give back Izuku and Momo their proper quirks, and both couldn't be more relieved..

Especially Izuku. He had no idea what he would have told All Might if it was permanent.

Well...if it being gone from HIS body was permanent.

Momo however…

"So, how long is this going to last?" The two sat in bandages and casts (Thanks to Momo having her quirk back and creating them), wrapped together in a large blanket. They were awaiting their turn for an ambulance.

"I'm not sure. You honestly could have my power for months."

"So, I have super strength, but you also have yours back. By...DNA transfer?"

Izuku chuckled, "There's going to be a long story in your future. And a secret that no one else can know. My quirk isn't normal. B-But, maybe we can focus on something else right now. I could use a distraction."

"Fair enough." Momo placed her head on his shoulder. "How's this?"

"M-Much better. So...you actually like me?" Momo lifted her head becoming nose to nose with him. She nodded her head. "Me? Izuku Midoriya? Because you could have anybody, you know that right?"

"You're not anybody. You're Izuku Midoriya. Which, in my opinion, is much better. I really like you Izuku."

Izuku. First name. Oh shit it was real.

"I-I like you too Momo. So much." The two smiled at one another and tentatively brought their lips together once again. They had a rough future ahead of them, but at least now they had someone by their side no matter what.


	3. Snow Day

**A/N: I'm going to finish all of these prompts even if it kills me.**

Snow was a mixed bag for Izuku.

It was very pretty. Watching it fall and slowly build up in the streets to form a white blanket across the landscape was fascinating. Inko would always make cocoa and put blankets in the dryer so they were nice and warm.

Having fun in the snow however…

Growing up as "Deku The Quirkless Loser" meant he had no friends, only bullies. So, if he went outside it meant he would either get snow down his back, get kicked into the snow, or a snowball fight would turn into "Hey, let's all gang up on Deku and pelt him with snow and large chunks of ice". So yeah, he didn't have good memories of playing out in the snow.

He did his best to avoid going outside while it was snowing. It just brought back too many bad memories. But apparently his girlfriend had other ideas.

Izuku walked out of the laundry room with a large basket full of soft and warm blankets. He carried the basket on his hip, and jogged to the kitchen. A tray of 3 cups of still steaming cocoa he had prepared awaited him. He picked it up with the other hand and began his way back up to Momo's room.

There was no school today, it was his day off from training, a cold veil of snow outside was there to contrast the heat of his blankets making them all the more comfy. Momo and Eri were upstairs in Momo's room and they could all snuggle together and watch movies. And once Eri inevitably fell asleep, he and Momo would move down to Izuku's room for a couple hours to…"study".

Romantic, hot and heavy studying.

Today was going to be perfect.

Izuku opened the door to Momo's room with his foot, and walked in...to see Momo, in winter gear, standing next to a pile of coats, scarves, and hats with a tiny horn and red eyes coming out of it.

"Hi Papaphf." A muffled voice came out from the clothes.

"Hey Eri. Uh... Wh-What are you doing?"

"Welph Mamaf shaid dat-."

"Hold on." Izuku pulled down the multiple scarfs to uncover her mouth. "Okay, what?"

"Mama said that I could go out and play in the white stuff."

"Snow, sweetheart," Momo said.

"Yeah that! She also said it was really cold, so she put me in snow clothes!"

Izuku almost laughed. "I'll say. You look like you can barely move."

Momo pursed her lips, "I don't want her to get sick her first time in the snow. So, what's all that for?" Momo gestured towards Izuku's blankets and cocoa.

"O-Oh, well I thought we could all stay warm and watch movies."

"That sounds delightful. Do you want to do that when we get back inside Eri!"

Eri slowly waddled her way around to face Momo. "Can we watch Disney movies?"

"Of course." Momo bent down and picked Eri up. She looked to Izuku, "I laid your coat and gloves on the bed. We'll wait for you at the front entrance."

"You guys can go ahead. I-I'll wait for you inside."

"Hm? Don't you want to see Eri's first time in the snow?"

"Yeah Papa! Let's build a snow-can."

"Snowman."

"A Snowman!

Izuku was about to insist, but Eri gave him puppy dog eyes. "...Fine."

"Yay!" Momo chuckled at Eri's excitement and kissed Izuku on the temple.

"We'll see you downstairs." The two exited the room and Izuku slumped against the bed.

"Come on Izuku, it won't be that bad."

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Izuku got up and looked out the window to see Katsuki aggressively pelting Kaminari into the ground with snowballs.

"Oh boy."

…

Izuku stepped off the stairs and onto the first floor in his black coat and green gloves. Across the room, Momo and Eri waited for him. He made his way over to them and laughed once again at Eri's over abundant attire. He took Momo's hand and they all walked outside. Eri was immediately mesmerized by the sights in front of her. Pure white snow, sparkling icicles, and light crystals of frozen rain sparsely fell from the sky. Many members of 1-A were out in the grass portion of the front lawn, either making snow angels, snowballs, or simply enjoying the cold weather.

Momo put Eri on the ground, and the girl immediately took off...or at least she tried. Eri waddled as fast as she could forward, only to fall face first into the snow. Izuku and Momo picked her back up and brushed her off. Their little girl waddled her way off once again towards Ochako and Tsu who were beginning to make a snowman.

"A little overboard on the clothes Momo."

"Yeah, but she's happy." She turned to Izuku. "Speaking of happy, I'm assuming from your want to stay inside that you didn't have happy memories from snow days."

"...Not really. No."

"Well, that was a long time ago. Now, you have friends. You have me. And you have Eri. I'd say that's plenty to make some new happy memories." She leaned in and kissed his lips. "You also have super speed, strength, and Black Whip. So, and forgive my language and don't tell Eri, go kick their asses." Momo gestured over to the snowball fight going on with the Bakusquad, Shoto, Kyouka, Sato, and more.

Katsuki turned and saw Izuku watching. He gave a smirk and lifted up a snowball. Essentially saying, "Go ahead and try it dumbass."

"...You know what? I think I will."

And so he did. Barely a drop of snow landed on Izuku the entire fight. Katsuki hit him a few times, and Todoroki...well he's Todoroki. Snow is kinda his thing. He still was ganged up on for being, as Kaminari called it, "overpowered as shit". And there was definitely snow down his back. But, this time it was all in good fun. Izuku's face actually hurt from laughing and smiling so much.

He even got back-up from Momo when she made a snowball cannon. He helped Eri make snow angels, a snowman...she fell down a few more times. But, it was a great day.

And he still got to snuggle with his little family for the rest of the day and watch movies.

...And he and Momo still got their study session.


	4. Daddy's Girl

**Theme: Encouragement/****Doubt**

Momo absolutely loved Eri to death. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind about that. At first, Momo was terrified at suddenly being thrown into essentially being a mother. Granted, she wasn't as scared as Izuku was about being a father.

When Eri called him "Papa" for the first time, he nearly passed out.

But, she couldn't be happier with how it turned out. She had a little family that she would give anything for. She loved Izuku and Eri with all of her heart. She wouldn't change anything about her life.

...Although…

There was just one tiny, small, miniscule, teensy-weensy, little thing that poked at her heart...just a bit.

Momo believed she was a good mother. Or, at least she did her absolute best to be one to Eri. But that was where the problem came in.

Eri was a daddy's girl.

There was no denying that Eri had a strong and special attachment to Izuku out of anyone else. It wasn't that Momo didn't understand why. Izuku was the one that saved her. He was the one that defeated the terrible man that had made Eri's life Hell.

He was the one that gave her a beautiful new life. A life with hugs, kisses, music, movies, smiles, and most importantly a mother and father.

But Momo gave her that too. She was at the raid. She helped save Eri. She was in the ambulance with them after Chisaki's defeat. Momo had been at Eri's side since then.

Now Momo knew that it sounded petty. And she had no anger or jealousy towards Izuku or Eri. She was just happy that Eri was happy.

...But, she couldn't deny her heart stung whenever Eri would run to Izuku when she was scared instead of her.

And, once again, she understood. Izuku was the big strong hero that beat Overhaul. As a hero and as a dad, he represented protection to Eri. It would just be nice if she climbed in between both of her parents for protection instead of going straight into Izuku's arms.

It made Momo feel like she wasn't doing enough. Was she actually not a good mother? Did Eri not love her as much as she did Izuku?

Parents should never have a favorite child, but you can't really stop a child from having a favorite parent.

Maybe she just needed a breakthrough with Eri. Izuku saved her. He already had a breakthrough. Now it was her turn.

She hoped she would get it soon.

"Really? Was anyone hurt?"

_"No, luckily they were stopped before that could happen. But, it should be fixed by tomorrow. I'll get the earliest train I can back. If not, I'll just run back. It'll be good training to have a run at 20%." _

Izuku had left that day to visit his mother. He would have brought Momo and Eri along with him, but Eri had homeschooling to do. So Momo stayed back at U.A. However, a villain attack caused the destruction of the rail line. Izuku was stuck across the city until the next morning.

"Okay. Be safe. I would have you say goodnight to Eri, but she's already asleep."

_"Darn. Oh well, I'll see her tomorrow." _

"And, speaking of Eri, I've been meaning to ask you about something." Momo leaned back against her pillows as she slipped under her covers. "Do you think that I'm a good mother?"

_"Wh-...Momo, of course you are! Why would you even ask that?" _

She began playing with the hem of her shirt, "It's just that...I feel like Eri doesn't love me like she loves you. At least not as much."

_"That's ridiculous." _

"I know, but I can't shake the feeling. I just notice how much she goes to you for everything, and...I don't know. I'm just not sure if I'm doing my job right."

_"...Momo, who perfectly makes anything for Eri, from toys to clothes to food, whenever she wants them?" _

"...Well, me "

_"Who homeschools Eri?" _

"...Me."

_"Who helps her bathe? Who does her hair? Who plays piano and sings to her?" _

"...Me."

_"Momo, if anyone should be afraid of not being the favorite parent, it's me." _

"Izuku you do a lot of those things too. You cook for her, you buy her things, you teach her, you do just as much as I do."

_"Yeah, but not as good or as frequent as you. You're a great mom. You'll see it. Eri and I see it. You should have seen how excited she got when I told her what Mother's Day was. I feel like I'm not doing a good job all the time. I feel like Eri loves you more...Does this sound like we fight for our child's affection?" _

Momo chuckled, "A little."

_"What I'm trying to say is, we both think Eri likes the other more because we only look at how she acts around the other. We don't focus on the good we do ourselves. The fact of the matter is, we're both doing everything we can to make her happy. And I think we're doing pretty good for a couple of teenagers who were suddenly thrown into being parents for a little girl who has extremely dangerous powers. Just imagine how easy we have it now. What are we gonna do when she hits puberty?" _

"_ Please _don't joke about that."

Izuku chuckled, _"You at least have experience! You can actually help her through it! What am I supposed to do!?" _

"Try not to get killed." The two laughed at the semi-joke (Eri could actually kill them), and once they calmed down, Momo continued. "Thank you Izuku. I really needed to hear that."

_"Eri and I love you with everything we have. Never forget that." _

Momo smiled and wiped at her stinging eyes, "I love you too. Goodnight Izuku."

_"Goodnight Momo." _

The phone call ended, and Momo could safely say that her heart was at ease.

_*Creak* _

Momo turned around to see Eri in her doorway, tears in her eyes and her horn a little bit bigge-Oh no.

"Eri? Sweetheart did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded and closed the door, looking around the room. "Wh-Where's Papa?"

Momo pushed away the small poke at her heart, and responded. "Daddy can't make it back until tomorrow morning. I can call him an-"

Before Momo could finish her sentence, Eri ran her way to the bed, climbed on, slipped under the covers, and buried herself into Momo's chest. Momo sat in shock for a second, but quickly wrapped her arms tightly around her little girl. "Chisaki's gone Eri. He'll never hurt you again. And anyone who tries has to answer to your dad and I."

Eri slowly calmed down, and her body began to go slack with sleep. Momo carefully leaned over and turned off her bedside lamp. She pressed a kiss to the top of Eri's head. "I love you Eri. Goodnight."

A very tired and quiet response came back.

"I love you Mama."

A smile crept onto Momo's face and a slight tear in her eye. As she buried herself into the blankets with Eri, only one thought came to mind.

_'I guess I am a good mother.' _


	5. Holiday Traditions

**A/N: I bet you all forgot about this!**

**Guess what? SO DID I!**

**(Christmas Eve: Class 1-A Common Room)**

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Darling, you know why."

Izuku sighed as Momo put the final Christmas lights in his hair. He was well aware that his hair somewhat (completely) represented a Christmas tree. It was Eri's first Christmas and the adoptive parents had decided that they should start holiday traditions for Eri.

...Izuku being the tree wasn't one of them. Momo just thought it would be cute.

Holiday traditions were something that families always looked forward to, and it was pretty clear at that point in their lives with Eri that they were a family.

They had tried to establish a tradition of baking treats for everyone earlier, but Eri wasn't comfortable enough around Sato yet and the parents weren't confident enough with their baking skills to do it themselves.

But, they had finally come up with the perfect idea. What did Eri love besides apples (and her Mama and Papa of course)?

"Kyouka, are you ready?"

The rocker in question stood in a Santa Claus dress with combat boots and fishnets, her arms crossed and her gaze piercing. "You both are so lucky that I'm a good aunt."

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll go grab Eri." Momo kissed Izuku's cheek and ran up the stairs. Izuku chuckled and turned to watch the snow come down outside. Christmas was a strange holiday for them to celebrate saying it's origin is based off of a religion not majorly practiced in Japan, but the meanings of family, generosity, love, and being together that the holiday had was something everyone could get behind.

Christmas Eve was also meant to be a romantic day for couples in Japan. Izuku actually didn't even know that until that year. It was a piece of information that slipped under his radar due to his complete lack of romance in his life.

However, with Momo and Eri's entry into his life the holiday had a greater purpose to him. He'd do anything for them. Like dress up like a Christmas tree, for instance. He knew Momo felt the same. But, having a child suddenly thrown into your life, no matter how much you love them, can disorient you for a bit. One's focus completely shifts towards the child.

Momo had been working 24/7 to make Christmas perfect for Eri. 95% of the decorations were hers. The common area looked like a winter wonderland because of her. Her devotion to Eri somehow made Izuku love her even more, and he had no idea how that was possible. Every action of love she made didn't go unnoticed.

So, it also didn't go unnoticed that she had forgotten to get Izuku a gift.

It wasn't that he cared. Material gifts were just that. Materials. All Izuku cared about was that Momo was safe and their love stood strong.

In fact, knowing that she didn't have the time to get Izuku a gift because she was so focused on Eri just made Izuku's gift to her even more justified in his mind.

"Papa!" Izuku turned around to see the Momo carrying Eri down the steps, both wearing holiday themed outfits. Eri was a Santa Claus sweater far too big for her, essentially covering her entire body. A matching Santa hat adorned her head, but with a small hole in the white fluff for her horn. Momo was wearing a dress with the same theme of Santa's coat and a hat. Izuku smiled as the two made their way towards him.

Momo squeezed Eri in a little hug, "Go ahead Eri."

"Oh, uh trick...or treat, right?"

"Wrong holiday."

"Oh, uh...Mazel Tov!"

"I-... close enough."

At least Hanukkah was in the same month...even if the phrase had nothing to do with the holiday. The rest of Class 1-A began entering the common area, and a small group joined Kyouka around a tarped object. A tradition that the whole class agreed to was an annual Christmas party. A fun tradition that would keep the class together for at the very least one day a year for the future.

Drinks and food began going around as the noise picked up from conversation. After a while, Momo gained everyone's attention by tapping her fork on her glass. "Everyone, I'd say our first annual party has been a great success. But, there's one more thing we'd like to do."

At Momo's mark, Kyouka flung the tarps off of the objects at the front of the room, revealing the instruments from the Cultural Festival. Eri loved Kyouka's voice, and a mini concert was something she'd definitely look forward to every year.

The original band members all took their places, including Momo who gave Eri to Izuku to hold. Even Katsuki took his place at the drums and began playing classic, obnoxiously catchy Christmas tunes. As soon as Kyouka began to sing, Eri's smile was plastered onto her face.

Kyouka would sing to Eri all the time, but they had never recreated her experience at the Cultural Festival. Even if this was on a smaller scale. And if they could do that every year, then the tradition was solidified.

Eri didn't know many of the songs, but it was clear that she didn't care. She was unconsciously moving to the rhythm in Izuku's lap. Song after song, the concert eventually died down. It was time for Izuku to start his own tradition with Momo and begin their first gift giving as a couple. Izuku gave Eri to Kyouka, and the purplette began showing the little girl some bass riffs up close.

Izuku pulled Momo from her keyboard and gestured towards the outside. They grabbed their coats and made their way towards the door.

…

Izuku and Momo walked outside in the snow, hands intertwined. They walked past Mineta, who was tied to a light pole with Christmas lights. One of the 1-A girls (who would remain anonymous so Aizawa couldn't punish her. *Cough* Kyouka *Cough*) had tied him up after he had walked around with a mistletoe hanging from his belt buckle.

"Merry Christmas, Mineta," the duo said, simultaneously.

"Merry Christmas guys. Do uh...you think you could get me down?"

Momo pursed her lips, "Kyouka specifically said you weren't allowed down until after the concert. And it'd probably be best not to cross her."

"Nah, I get it. Enjoy your evening." They nodded to the teen and continued their walk. The duo walked their way to the main archway in front of the dorm building, the moon high above them causing a shimmer to the snow.

Izuku stopped them and pulled out a small box, "Merry Christmas, Momo."

"Oh! Oh my goodness! I-...Izuku I-"

"Forgot. I know. Thank you."

Momo furrowed her brow in confusion. "Wh-? Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you didn't get me a gift, which you didn't have to do in the first place even though you would have anyway, because you wanted to give Eri the best first Christmas anyone could ever have. I would sacrifice every gift I'd ever had and ever will have for that." He looked down at his shuffling feet and continued. "I...I-I know I'm the reason you were thrown into being a parent. But, you didn't shy away. You immediately took Eri into your arms and loved her, and you still somehow manage to love me everyday. I don't deserve you."

"Izuku, you-

"No one deserves you. No one is worthy enough." Izuku interrupted, a smile slowly creeping up into his face. "But I'll never give you up. So I'll spend every day for the rest of my life being as close as I possibly can to be worthy of you. So, I'll start with this." Izuku gave her the small box and waited for her to open it.

With watery eyes, Momo unwrapped the gift to find a small black box. Her heart stopped as a small ring was placed inside. "Izuku! I-...This is-... We're not-"

"I-It's not a wedding ring! No! Not yet. I may love you completely, but we're only teenagers. It's a promise ring."

"Are you sure?"

"Momo, everyday I wake up I want nothing more than t-"

"No, I meant are you sure this is a promise ring?"

Izuku lifted a brow, "What?"

"Promise rings usually aren't this...extravagant. All of these diamonds and…Izuku, I think you accidentally bought an engagement ring."

"...So that's why it was 400,000 yen."

"How much?! How did you even afford this?!"

"I-I don't know! It was all so fast! I-I went out to the jewelry store with my mom and she helped me pick out the ring and...Oooooh."

Damn parental meddling.

Momo couldn't help but laugh at Izuku's realization of what Inko had done. "It seems she's somehow even more eager than you to hear wedding bells."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. I'll return it and get you a real promise ring."

Momo gazed back down at the ring and shook her head, "No."

"...Hm?"

"Well, how I see it, a promise ring is a sign that you promise to love someone forever and you'll never be apart. It's for people too young to marry. So, what's the difference between that and an engagement ring?"

"One means we're going to get married!"

Momo's blush deepened, "And do you think we won't one day?"

Izuku faltered, "I...Well I had planned on it, but...I mean...I guess it does mean the same thing to us."

Momo slid the ring onto her ring finger. "Then, I'd like to keep it. Perhaps get one for you. I'm paying this time." She cupped Izuku's face with both hands and his arms snaked their way around her waist. "Merry Christmas, Izuku. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Momo. I love you, too." The two brought their lips together, the heat radiating off of the kiss canceling out the cold of the air. Soon, they made their way back inside, their future even brighter than before.

Mina also called them fiances for the rest of the night after she saw the ring.

...Not that they really minded.

**A/N: This topic kinda stumped me. It switched from traditions to simple holiday romance.**


End file.
